justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 4
TRTF (classic) = Night 4 is the fourth night of The Return to Freddy's. The animatronics are of course, much more aggressive during this night, and for some reason, Sugar is less active, this applies to later nights as well. Phone Call "Uh, hey. Night 4! Um, I forgot to tell you what happened before, and why I sounded dead… Y-You see, uh, there was someone pounding at my door and I-I assumed it was someone trying to murder me… Um…. yeah… I-I don’t really know if that’s the case b-but’s that’s something I had to worry about. I’m sure that everything will be fine… Um, just keep an eye for anything suspicious, y’know. I want to make sure that the CEO sees that everything is fine. But, uh…, don’t forget the mask. Alright, should be all for tonight. See you tomorrow." Post-Night 4 Cutscene Upon beating the 4th night, the player is greeted to one last final cutscene. In this cutscene, you appear to be wearing the Freddy Mask once again in The Office, the room seems to noticeably quite a lot darker than in earlier cutscenes. After a couple seconds, Freddy and Foxy's flickering glowing eyes will appear in the left doorway with Bonnie and Chica's appearing soon after in the right. After a few more seconds, Shadow Lockjaw will then appear in front of the player, slowly rising in front of them before the screen then starts to violently flicker, where it then goes completely black with the words "I'm sorry" visible in the far left corner. |-|TRTF2 = *Night 4 is the fourth playable night of The Return to Freddy's 2. The animatronics are a lot more aggressive than previous nights. Sugar and Dug all first become active during this night. Phone Call "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, Night 4. I told you you would get the hang of it. Okay, just to update you, the CEO has found out the glitch can cause... I-it's very... Deadly. *clears throat* Uh, the animatronics start to think... start to think during the night that an- any adults in the building, uhh... Uh... is an empty endoskeleton, without its costume on. Uh, apparently that's against the rules here, so they try to stuff a person in a suit. Uh, but the downside about that is that the suits are filled with wires and animatronic devices. Uh, also, I forgot to mention a dog animatronic we have here. Uh, the children called him... Dug. So I guess that's his na- I guess that's the name we're giving him. Uh, he falls t- with noise, so, just make sure to make some noise when you see him in your camera view, or at the far end of the hall. Uh, also, someone wants to buy & sell & rename our business, uh, but the CEO refuses to do that. Anyways, hang tight, it'll all pass. Good night." |-|TRTF3 = Night 4 is the fourth night of The Return to Freddy's 3, the animatronics are, of course, a lot more aggressive than they were on previous nights. Phone Call "Hey, Blake, we just discovered a very dark secret about Frankburt’s Pizza. Uh, the murderer of the four children and the one missing child used to be an employee at first, Frankburt’s and Fredbear’s Family Diner. And it’s very interesting, his name is Fritz Smith. Um, I don’t think that’s his name, though… Anyways, I’m not gonna waste too much of your time, good night. " Trivia *Unlike all of the previous nights, Night 4 oddly doesn't have a minigame after you beat it. |-|TRTF4 = Night 4 is the fourth night of The Return to Freddy's 4, everyone is much more aggressive on this night. Phone Call "(laughs) You’re not gonna believe me when I say this but I think we may have found the yellow suit in the hidden bunker. There are a bit of red stains here and there... But I wouldn’t worry about it, I think. We’ll clean it up and get him ready for the reopening. For now here’s another recording to give you company." "Uh, hello, hello, hello? Um, there has been some reports of a previous security guard that the yellow suit has been noticeably moving around. This is the last reminder that the suit is not allowed and banned due to difficulties. If you even shake around more or less move around in the suit you will be severely injured. We have discovered that it is only a prototype spring-lock suit, even though there are no spring-locks in it. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording. " Minigame In this minigame, you play as Vincent inside GoldieParaDiner again. In a similar way to the previous nights, you will encounter a crying child wearing a red shirt (resembling Foxy) after walking around for a little bit. If you walk up to them, Vincent will then murder the child, instantly ending the minigame. Night 4 Night 4 Night 4 Night 4 Night 4 Category:Phone Caller Night 4 Category:TRTF4